Distant islands
by Eriathalia
Summary: Rey watches the silhouette of another island in the distance and wonders if Luke has ever left theirs in his time alone. [Luke x Rey AU]
The view from high up the cliff is spectacular. Whenever she finds the time, especially to wind down after another vigorous round of training, Rey sits on the ledge and watches the ocean. The concept there could be so much water in the world is still strange to her, even after all these months of staying with Luke.

Some days there is a thick mist restricting the view, other times there are close to no clouds covering the bright blue sky. It is then, when she can see the silhouette of another isle in the distance.

One time, Luke has joined her at her favorite spot, laying on his back and watching the fluffy clouds go by, she asks him about it, curiosity finally winning out.

"Luke?"

"Yes love?" He sits up and smiles at her.

"Did you ever leave this island? I mean…" She leans against his shoulder and points into the distance, where a slight shadow appears against the sky. "There seems to be another one."

Luke shakes his head "No. I found the temple here and made it my home. There was everything I needed. Before you came here, I had no desire to leave this shelter. I…" he sighs "Was scared of what else I would find, when I had already found a peaceful place for myself in this galaxy."

Rey tilts her head to the side, her eyes sad and worried.

"Because you feared you could be hurt again by whatever might be out there?"

He winces but nods. "Foolish and cowardly, I know"

"No" Rey runs her hand along his arm comfortingly. "It is hard to imagine what you went through."

Luke's shoulders slump further "Let us not talk about it, please"

She nods and lowers her head, mumbling "Sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any pain" Rey rubs her arms forlornly.

The feeling of his scratchy beard against her cheek as he kisses her makes her yelp in surprise. Lovingly he nuzzles her neck, then tries to meet her soft brown eyes with his own. "You didn't. On the contrary" His good hand cups her cheek "You've made it all bearable. Look at me Rey"

Hesitantly she meets his gaze.

"I've been on my own for more than a decade. I hid away from the world cause I refused to bear the responsibility I had. I would have died a bitter, old, lonely man without you" he lets his hand glide backwards to her neck, drawing her in for a kiss.

She responds in kind, her arms coming up around his back. When she has to pull back again in need for air, she leans their foreheads together.

"You're nothing of that." She smiles as his hand continues to rub her neck.

"Oh. I certainly am an old man" The corners of his eyes wrinkle as he grins. "Greying hair, wrinkly skin, soft stomach. You might want to re-think your choice of partner." He says it in a joking tone, but something in his eyes shows there is a hint of doubt, not about her, but about himself.

"No other has your personality" She lightly smacks the back of his head.

"A little cliché to say that, don't you think?" Rey frowns.

"Maybe, but I mean it. You are one of a kind. And I love you all the more for it." She draws him tightly against her chest "Do not doubt yourself so much. You're not in your prime anymore, but I wouldn't exchange the feeling of comfort and belonging for anyone else."

From the way Luke relaxes in her arms she can tell it was the right thing to say. Slowly she lays down on her back, taking him with her. He tries to roll off her, but she keeps him firmly in place.

"I'm too heavy. Let me go" Luke protests. Rey only huffs.

"You're not. And I like the feeling anyway. Like a warm, fluffy blanket" She twirls a lock of his hair around her forefinger.

"Fluffy?" He raises an eyebrow, though she cannot see it as his head is tucked under her chin.

"Yes. What? Something wrong with it?"

"No! No, I just didn't expect you to say that. But...You're right. It feels nice."

"See? I was right." She watches the sky in silence, enjoying the feeling of his chest rising and falling against hers.

"Luke?" She finally asks. He just hums against her neck in answer, too comfortable to move even an inch.

"Are you curious what else is out there on the other isles?"

"Sometimes. Adventure was always appealing to me. My spirit just dulled when I came here. Do you want to know?" His hand moves to draw patterns on her stomach with the tips of his fingers. She squirms as they tickle a sensitive spot.

"Yes. I want to see all I can of this galaxy. Another isle would be a good start, don't you think?"

"After living on a desert planet all your life? Yes, I understand it better than you imagine"

Rey shifts her head to bury her nose in his hair "We're so much alike. It's amazing."

"Amazing" he mumbles "fascinating, interesting, fate? There are so many names for it"

"Fate sounds nice. Certainly feels as if it was meant to be."

"One never knows. Maybe we could find out what's out there together?"

"We will need a boat for that. I didn't see one though"

Luke laughs. "I don't have one. But we have the Force and all the resources we need." He lifts his head and grins down at her, feigning exasperation "You didn't think you could evade your training that easily, did you?"

"It was worth an attempt" Rey sticks out her tongue.

"Cheeky, aren't you."

"Yup!" She sticks out her tongue again for good measure.

"Hm. I need to teach you some manners then." He nips her bottom lip gently. "I think I should start with showing you a better use for that tongue of yours"

"Really now? Please do then" And he delves down for another deep kiss, taking her breath away.


End file.
